Foolish Thoughts
by RainAwhile
Summary: Sometimes it may feel like the end of the world because you have to be away from something silly. Trinity realizes that it was stupid to feel that way.


Sometimes, my mind wanders and I find myself thinking of the people that were my family

A/N: Found this in my documents. It wasn't finished. After reading it over I thought the general idea was good, but it was badly written. So, since I am stuck in my house until my knee decides to heal, I finished it.

--

Sometimes, my mind wanders and I find myself thinking of the people that were my family. I despised them. I wasn't like every other child who claimed to hate their parents when they refused to buy them chocolate at the store. I hated my family with a passion. They way they talked and acted. I even hated the way they looked. I looked nothing like them, which led me to believe that I was adopted. How could I possibly believe that I was the child of a woman with bright red hair and green eyes and a man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes? My brother looked like them, his hair a light red colour, his eyes simple shade of hazel. I stood out like a sore thumb when I was around them. They were all bigger. I wouldn't say that they were obese, but they were definitely a lot bigger than me, but I guess everyone was bigger than me, considering how skinny I was, am.

I remember that I hated them the most in the summer. I didn't really have friends, just people I would talk to in class occasionally. I was stuck with the family for two months. The two weeks of vacation time was the worst though. They'd pack things up and my mother would stand behind me like a drill sergeant, making sure I packed everything I needed and nothing I didn't need. We'd then load everything into the god awful mini van and headed out. My most memorable vacation would have to be when we went camping. My parents, being the idiots they are forgot to book a hotel. They figured that you could simply waltz right in there and get a room.

We ended up pitching a tent at some campground with nobody around. Camper's dream, right? Well, it rained all night. We woke up soaking wet and cold in the morning. I was forced to go fishing with my father and brother. When I say forced, I literally mean forced. My father slung me over his shoulder and plopped me into the boat. Hours past and nobody caught anything. We ended up driving into town and buying food and coming back again. Later on, when it was warmer, the family deciding on going swimming. I was forced, yet again. Apparently, my family was allergic to something in that disgusting water and got disgusting hives. I obviously was unaffected by the water, which was my second clue to being adopted.

My third clue would probably be the fact that I don't tan or burn. I secretly unpacked the sunscreen from the bags, knowing too well that the people that were my family burned easily and quickly. After the two weeks ended, I somehow had managed to get a tan while they were lobster red. Although I was forced to look after them, it was completely worthwhile. I got way to much pleasure torturing them. But what would they expect? They treated me like shit and forced me to do things I didn't want to. That vacation was probably the worst for me since I had gotten my first computer a week before and was already addicted. Being taken away from it was torture and I felt like dying.

Thinking back on that, I realize how foolish it was to think I was dying without my beloved computer. Without Neo, I _am_ dying. I haven't seen him in hours now and I can feel a pain inside me. I was told to fix something in the engine room. It seems that I'm always fixing something in the engine room since I am the only one who can actually fit under the machinery. Neo, however, was told to do some things in the Core. Clean up some hard drives and shit. I that there are people who are on the complete opposite side of the world from their lovers, and even though we are just a floor apart, it feels like we're a whole universe apart. I hate that I love this. It's so confusing. I love that I love someone, but I hate it at the same time. It's that codependence. People assume that I need him to survive. I hate that. But it's completely true. I love that and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I grabbed another screw and twisted back into place. Almost done. I just need someone to test the thing. Footsteps echoed down the hall. Perfect. I tilted my head to the side towards the door and saw a pair of oversized boots adorned with scuffmarks. The distinguishable hole in on the inner side of the right boot. My brain immediately made the connection.

"Neo," I said, more of a statement than a question. He got onto his hands and knees and peered underneath the furnace. "I was wondering where you had gotten to." He gave me a smile, which I returned. "Almost done?" I nodded. My mind went blank for a moment but I remember that I needed someone to test something. "Hey, can you turn on the furnace for a second, Neo?" His face disappeared from the opening and I heard the click of the switch. My face was met with an intense heat. I closed my now teary eyes shut tightly. "Oh my God, Neo. Shut it off!" I managed to yell. Neo frantically shut it off and I caught my breath. "Are you alright?" he asked after a moment. "Yeah, just a little burn, I'll be fine." I pulled on the gloves I had brought with me to protect my fingers from the heated metal and fiddled with the screws and wires. I shuffled to the side away from the vent. "Turn it on again." Hesitantly, Neo did as he was told. This time, everything seemed to be running fine. I slide my tools out from underneath the furnace, noticing my screwdriver had hit the toe of Neo's boot. I slowly shuffled out from underneath the machinery. As soon as my boots had emerged, I felt Neo's hands tighten around my ankles and he pulled me out in one smooth motion. I smiled up at him from the floor and he helped me up.

Eyeing the reddening mark on my cheek, a look of concern overcame his face, which was replaced by a smile. "You can't stay out of trouble under the machinery, can you?" he asked me. Truth be told, I only started being like that under the machinery because he was distracting me, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Guess so." He kissed the burn gently.

In the Matrix, after vacation I didn't have much to look forward to, once I really think about it. But here, in a world of reality, I can always look forward to seeing his bright smiling face whenever I want.


End file.
